With the rapid development of internet, especially of mobile internet, more and more users may use instant messaging (IM) software to make friends, chat, etc. For the IM software (e.g., QQ software), a data card is generally configured to introduce the user's data. In order to better show personally and satisfy different users' demands, current data card may also provide the functions of updating an avatar of the data card and background of the data card.